dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Iconic Battle Suits
Not to be confused with Iconic Equipment. Iconic Battle Suits are full Armour Style sets awarded to players by iconic heroes and villains in exchange for select tokens and currency. Only available from either the JLA Watchtower or the Hall of Doom, Iconic Battle Suits are some of the statistically strongest armour sets available for players, who are able to purchase the suits via obtaining and exchanging Marks earned in specific PvE and PvP instances. 'PvE Suits' 'Tier 1 Iconic battlesuits require lvl 30 to be purchasable and have item level of 46.' '(Tier 1.5)' Astral Alloy This is not a true Iconic suit although it is made in the appearance of the Avatar of Magic. The suit randomly drops from the Sub Avatars in Gotham. It has a 53 Item Level. The player is required to have the (The Battle for Earth) DLC and a Combat Rating of at least 43. This gear set drops only for dps role and isn't really tier gear as tier gear in this game refers to mark purchasable gear. 'Tier 2' Tier 2 suits require a Combat Rating of 43 and have item level of 56. 'Tier 2.5' Tier 2.5 Iconic Battle Suits require a Combat Rating of 53 and Lightning Strikes DLC and have item level of 62. 'Tier 3' Tier 3 Iconic Battle Suits require a Combat Rating of 53 and have item level of 70. 'Tier 4' Tier 4 Iconic Battle Suits require a Combat Rating of 70 and Battle For the Earth DLC and has item level of 78. 'Tier 5' Tier 5 Iconic Battle Suits require a Combat Rating of 84 and the Origin Crisis DLC and have item level of 85. 'Tier 5.1' Tier 5.1 Iconic Battle Suits require a Combat Rating of 84 and the Sons of Trigon DLC. 'Tier 5.5' Tier 5.5 Iconic Suits requires combat rating of 84 and the War of Light pt1 DLC. 'PvP Suits' 'Tier 1 ' Tier 1 suits require a PVP Combat Rating of 85. 'Tier 2' Tier 2 suit requires PVP Combat Rating of 86. 'Tier 3' Tier 3 suit requires PVP Combat Rating of 87. 'Tier 4' Tier 4 suit requires PVP Combat Rating of 88. 'Tier 5' Tier 5 suit requires PVP Combat Rating of 89. 'Retired Suits' All retired suits are now available as style items through The Vault and selected vendors for feats completion. 'Retired Tier 1 PVP' These suits are available as styles in the Meta wing of the Hall of Doom and the WatchTower 'Retired Tier 3' PVP 'Retired Tier 4 PVP' Require a Last Laugh DLC. Trivia *The costumes of Batgirl, Robin and the Dark Specter Batsuit can be seen on display in the Batcave in Legends PvP. *Two Dark Specter Batsuits can be seen on display inside an "Undisclosed Location". *The logo on the tier 3 PvE armor is different between factions. The logo on the Hero suit is a Superman logo, while the villain logo is a Zod logo. *Tier 1 PvE Iconic armor has a 46 Item Rating (Requires Level 30) *Tier 2 PvE Iconic armor has a 56 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 43) *Tier 2.5 PvE Iconic armor has a 62 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 53) *Tier 3 PvE Iconic armor has a 70 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 53) *Tier 4 PvE Iconic armor has a 78 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 70) *Tier 5 PvE Iconic armor has a 85 Item Rating (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 84) *Tier 5+ PvE (not iconic armor) has a 86 Item Rating and is possible to drop when a T5 RAID ends (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 86 + DLC Origin Crisis) *Tier 5.5 PvE Iconic armor has a 87 Item Rating and is possible to drop when a T5 RAID ends (Requires Level 30 + Combat Rating 86 + DLC Sons Of Trigon) *Tier 0 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 77 Item Rating PvP (Requires Level 30) *Tier 1 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 81 Item Rating PvP (Requires Level 30 + CR PvP 77) *Tier 2 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 82 Item Rating PvP (Requires Level 30 + CR PvP 81) *Tier 3 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 83 Item Rating PvP (Requires Level 30 + CR PvP 82) *Tier 4 PvP Iconic armor has a 30 Item Rating and a 84 Item Rating PvP (Requires Level 30 + CR PvP 83) Gallery File:MetallosMaw_WEB.jpg|Metallo's Maw Concept File:LuthorGear_WEB.jpg|LexCorp Salvation Concept File:ShroudofAnubis_WEB.jpg|Shroud of Anubis Concept File:SinestrosMight_WEB.jpg|Sinestro's Might Concept File:dc355.png|Avatar Bombardier Concepts (Left Suit is in game) File:LegendsArmours.jpg de:Legendäre_Kampfanzüge Category:Styles Category:Costume Styles Category:Iconic Battle Suits